My Name Is Harley Quinn
by chocolatepokes
Summary: [HIATUS] Harley Quinn: A gymnast, a valedictorian, a murderer. May contain some violence, language, sexuality, etc. This fanfiction is based off of my knowledge, my imagination and DC wiki pages.
1. Chapter 1: The Valedictorian

_Never would I have thought my life would end this way..._

Students, staff, family members and friends were gathered in the inner 'U' of Gotham State University. The sun was high, the grass was overbearingly green, and the sky was clear. If not for a single grey cloud in the distance, the scenery would have been too perfect to be true.

Dr. Long, one of the heads of the Psychology Department, made his way to the stage, a thick envelope in hand. He cleared his throat and spoke of The Governor's Award, the most prestigious award a student can get from GSU. In fact, this was one of three reasons for which Harleen decided to leave Brooklyn for Gotham.

"The candidates for The Governor's Award are," announced Dr. Long. "Holly Welkins for her work on bee pheromones and human behaviour." The crowd kindly applauded. "Denzel Lowry-Grant for his work on hereditary plant toxins." The applause continued, not changing in rhythm nor in tone. Harleen hoped with all her might that she would get nominated. Her work needed the recognition it deserved. Her heart beat fast. She refused to breathe. "And last but not least, Harleen Francis Quinzel for her work on love, crime and social norm." Harleen sighed with relief.

For the past few months, under the supervision of Dr. Markus and Dr. Sterano, Harleen had studied a maniac that went by the name of 'The Joker'. Assuming he had been misdiagnosed by his former psychiatrist, Harleen was determined to find out why he acted the way he did. Despite the fact that the Joker attempted to kill Harleen on several occasions, she remained by his side, studying him. Her work was more than excellent, and subject to jealousy.

"And the Governor's Award goes to," trailed Dr. Long's voice. The anxiety grew among the crowd. All candidates were worthy of the award, but for reasons that greatly differed. "Harleen Francis Quinzel for her work on love, crime and social norm."

Harleen's jaw dropped. She couldn't believe it. Her body lifted itself from her seat and walked towards the stage. It was only when she reached the microphone that she regained consciousness of her own body. The three heads of the Psychology Department had joined her on stage. Dr. Long put a medal around her neck, Dr. Markus gave her a certificate, and Dr. Carlyle, a professor in criminal psychology, handed her a small plate with her name and the Governor's Award written on it. Harleen was speechless.

She heard whispers.

"That's the one who slept with all the professors." "Look, her foundation is three shades lighter than her regular skin colour." "She's blonde, she can't win this award." "Love, crime and social norm? Yeah right." "She doesn't even look smart." "This is a joke, right?"

Harleen's smile slowly faded away. This was supposed to be the happiest moment of her life. Why wasn't anyone sharing it with her?

"Harleen, would you care to say a few words?" came Dr. Long's voice.

Harleen was fazed. Tears dropped from her eyes, bringing with them her eyeliner. They left grey streaks on their way down. She tried wiping them away with the palms of her hands, but that only gave her panda eyes.

"Harleen, are you okay?" Dr. Long asked.

Her peers were laughing. Or so she thought.

She didn't deserve this ridicule. She was the Governor's Award winner. She should be treated with respect, the same respect the Joker treated her with. It was time.

"Harl-"

"My name is Harley Quinn," she stated as she removed her robe, exposing the several sticks of dynamite attached to her waist.

HAHAHAHAHA


	2. Chapter 2: Dusty Dorm Room

**Warning: This chapter contains scenes of sexuality. Reader's discretion is advised.**

Harleen straightened up her dorm room as well as she could. No matter how hard she tried to clean it, dust would always find its way in. For what it looked like at the moment, she was pretty satisfied with the condition of her room. She wanted to make a lasting impression on Dr. Odin Markus, one of the heads of the psychology department.

It was not long until she heard a knock on her door. Butterflies filled her stomach as her hand neared the door knob. As she grabbed hold of it, a wave of goose bumps shot up her arm. _It's now or never_, thought Harleen.

She opened the door and her roommate, Jacqueline, came rushing in. "Oh my gosh, Harl! I forgot my key in the room again," laughed the redheaded girl. She searched through the chest at the foot of her bed. Clothes were scattered all over the room in the process. She grabbed a set of keys – which looked more like a set of key chains – three big textbooks, and ran out the door while yelling, "See you later Ha-"

Jacqueline bumped into a fat man with greying hair and thick glasses, and they both fell to the floor. One of Jacqueline's textbooks fell on the man's face. Harleen was horrified at the sight of this. Her cheeks burned.

"Dr. Markus!" exclaimed Harleen. "I'm so sorry." Upon hearing this, Jacqueline quickly fled the scene. Harleen helped the man up and shut the door behind her. "You can't imagine how sorry I am."

"It's all right, Harleen," replied the doctor as he wiped his lenses with his handkerchief. "Now what was this thesis you were so eager to tell me about?"

Harleen was dumbstruck. Dr. Marcus was so casual about what just happened. Maybe she had no reason to be worried after all. This boosted her confidence.

"Well, as you may know, Gotham City is a safe city. We have many laws that protect our citizens," said Harleen. She thought she saw Dr. Markus roll his eyes. "I believe that there are only two circumstances under which one would disregard the rules of society." The doctor leaned forward. "When they commit a crime," Harleen paused. Dr. Markus nodded for her to continue. She smiled, and playfully tilted her head. "Or when they're in love."

Dr. Markus leaned back on the chair he was sitting on and looked up at the blonde that was standing before him. He had heard she was one of the top gymnasts of Gotham, a leading contender for the American Olympics team. Her body definitely showed it. However, she was far taller than any gymnast would normally be. This seemed unusual to him.

He leaned forward again, his elbows on his knees. One hand supported the weight of his chins and the other gently caressed Harleen's inner thigh under her skirt. It was as soft as silk.

Harleen was revolted by this act. "I'm sorry, sir. I wouldn't have invited you here if this is what it would come down to." She moved back a few inches, but Dr. Markus' hand followed. She shoved it away, and the man suddenly stood up. She was slightly taller than he was.

"Harleen, are you aware of how respected Gotham State University's Psychology Department is in this country?" asked Odin. His hand found its way to her neck. She looked away, disgusted. Dr. Markus placed his other hand on the small of her back. He pulled her closer to him. "What's the matter Harleen?"

"Nothing," she mumbled.

"I thought so," he claimed. He threw her on her roommate's bed and pinned her shoulders with his knees. Harleen could barely breathe. She almost threw up as Odin pulled his cock from his pants and slapped it against her face. "Why don't you taste it?"

Harleen decided that it was too late to turn back.

She took the man's dick in her mouth and started to tease it. Her tongue swirled around its head then massaged its slit. Markus moaned. He grabbed her by her hair and forced his shaft down her throat. Harleen gagged a little but was able to keep it there for a good ten seconds. She was able to withdraw her head for air before the doctor forced it back down. This time it only went halfway. He held her head in place and fucked her mouth. The suction of her mouth was ecstasy. She was even able to play with his foreskin.

Harleen suddenly had the vision of Dr. Markus blasting his load all over her Jacqueline's bed. She had to prevent this from happening, or Jacqueline would never forgive her.

Her head still bouncing on the man's cock, the skilled gymnast wrapped her legs around his neck and pulled him down to the ground. She was able to gasp for air as she sat on the edge of the bed. She was semi relieved to see the fat ass still intact. His whole weight was being supported by his head and neck. His legs were in the air, exposing his nasty butthole at Harleen. She swore it winked at her.

The doctor pulled on her hair, and she was forced to go down on him again. Her throat needed a break, so she inhaled one of his testicles into her mouth. She sucked on it softly, making the man moan with joy. She let go of his testes but continued to nibble on his scrotum.

Suddenly his sphincter pinched her chin and three thick blasts of spunk hit his cheeks and glasses. He had a wide smile on his face.

"It's been a while since someone made me feel as good as you just did."

Harleen just gazed at the floor. The room was silent for a good minute or two.

"Harleen, you should receive a letter before the end of the month," said Dr. Markus casually, cleaning himself of his cum. He buckled his pants back up and quietly left.

Harleen wanted to hurl. The taste of the doctor's sweat and stink covered her mouth area. Her spit brought some of it down to her cleavage. Her white blouse was not as covering as it should have been. It was a gift from Jacqueline. This was her fault.

No, it was not. It was her fault.

No, it was not. It was Dr. Odin Markus' fault.

_Welcome to the Psychology Department_, Harleen told herself as she sat in the middle of her cluttered room, crying.

Still, dust continued to find its way in.


	3. Chapter 3: The Joker

"Can you describe to me what you are feeling now, Joker?"

"Fuck off, bitch."

"Talk to me."

"Why don't you go ahead and die?"

The drugs seemed to quickly take their effect. The Joker went numb on the chair he was strapped to. His head slouched forward. A grin slowly grew on his face. "You know as well as I do that in half an hour your drugs will cease to exist. And so will your life."

Harleen nodded to the guards standing on each side of the room's metallic door. They approached the Joker and released him from the leather straps that bound his wrists and ankles to the chair he was sitting on.

"You can go now," ordered Harleen. The guards were reluctant at first, but ultimately left. Harleen sat alone, clipboard and pen in hand, with a semi-conscious Joker in front of her. A dimly lit light bulb swung on a wire above them. "Are you willing to talk now?" asked Harleen, her head held high.

The Joker glared at her. "I know all about you," he said.

"Oh, do you?" replied Quinzel.

The Joker smirked. His eyes, however, appeared to lose focus. The light flickered. He chuckled.

Harleen scribbled something on her clipboard.

"May I ask what's so funny?"

"Oh it's nothing much. I was simply thinking of the different shapes I could arrange your intestines into."

Harleen nodded, "How interesting."

"I once made a giraffe."

"Mhm."

"Honey, why're you so uptight?"

"Would you care to elaborate?"

One of the Joker's fingers twitched. His eyes surveyed the room. The light flickered again. The Joker guffawed.

"Why do you laugh like that?" demanded Harleen.

"You have no idea."

"Don't I?"

"No."

Harleen scribbled on her clipboard again. The room began to get hotter. For a moment she looked at the light bulb wondering if it were the cause. She quickly dismissed the idea. When she looked down, the Joker was sitting casually on the chair.

Harleen squinted. "And why don-"

"How'd his dick taste?"

Harleen was shocked by what the maniac had said. Had she heard correctly?

"What? I don't know what you're talki-"

"Did he force you to do it?"

"I-"

"Did you enjoy it?"

"Wh-"

"That guy has always had a sweet tooth for blondes."

"You're say-"

"And you thought it was okay."

"You have no righ-"

"Don't I?" The Joker paused. "He used you."

Harleen was speechless. The memory she tried to suppress came back like nothing. It has been over a month. She forced herself to hold back the tears that were welling in her eyes.

"There, there, Honey," trailed the Joker. "I only care about your well-being."

"Of course you do," muttered Harleen. She sniffled.

"A pretty girl like you doesn't deserve to put herself in a position like that. You have to find a way to take revenge."

The girl stayed professional, "No harm was done. So no revenge is needed."

For the third time, the light flickered. The Joker smirked.

Suddenly, the light bulb violently shattered, sending pieces of shrapnel and confetti all over the room. Harleen could not see a thing, partly because the room was immersed in darkness, and partly because she had shards of glass in her eyes. Through her own screams, she could hear the Joker laughing and unstrapping himself from the wooden chair. _What the hell? The drugs only lasted five minutes_, thought Harleen.

She then felt a pair of hands tightly wrap themselves around her throat. Although she could no longer breathe, the vice grip the Joker had on her neck made her happy. She did not feel the need to fight back. The girl smiled.

In no time, the room was bathed in bright light. Harleen never knew heaven would feel like this. It was bliss.

However, a heavy weight was lifted from her chest, and oxygen was allowed to re-enter her lungs. A gasp, then a sigh escaped her lips. As he was being dragged away by the guards, the Joker gave Harleen an odd look. The meaning of it was unknown even to the Joker, himself. One of Harleen's supervisors, Dr. Sterano, held her head upright.

"Are you okay?" asked Sterano.

"I think I will be," answered Quinzel, in between small coughs.

Harleen had heard from others and the news that the Joker was a lunatic. She had believed them. Who would not? But now...

The Joker had sparked something in Harleen that nobody thought possible.

And she liked it.


	4. Chapter 4: I Am A Champion

"Are you sure you can do this?"

"Certain as can be!"

"Really? Because I don't think I should be condoning this."

"It's only temporary."

"Exactly. You can afford to wait."

"You can't do this."

"I can and I will."

"Sir, you don't understand. This is what I live for!"

"I know, Harleen, but under your circumstances, you'll just have to wait. I don't want you hurting yourself."

"I won't. You said it yourself just last week. 'You've got what it takes to be a national champion. I believe it.' You can't take this away from me now."

"I'm not. I'm just postponing your training."

"Postponing it will _weaken_ me."

"Getting _injured_ will weaken you."

"I won't get injured."

"You probably won't, but the chances of it happening are high."

At this, Harleen grunted and turned her back to her trainer. He did not understand. She was just fine. The shards of glass barely damaged her eyes. Her contact lenses took most of the hit. All she had to do was wait for her new ones to come through the mail. Then, she would be good to go. This could have been faster if she did not have her fucking astigmatism. Fucking eye defect. Her throat was fine too. Nothing but bruising remained. She could breathe well enough.

"Harleen, see you next month all right?"

"A month is too long!" she cried, facing Dunley again. He could see the dread – or was that hate? – in her eyes. "I could do without the lenses, I swear."

"I believe you –"

"See? You believe me."

"The doctor says –"

"The doctor doesn't know shit."

"Language."

She crossed her arms and stomped her foot.

"I'm sorry," said Dunley, starting to leave the gymnasium.

The girl watched the man getting further and further until he almost reached the doors. In a last attempt to change his mind, she roared, threw her glasses away and ran as fast as a Mustang. She truly resembled one with her long blonde hair flowing in the non-existent wind. Her legs were elegant, and her body, pure svelte.

She thought she saw the blurry figure stop in his tracks. She had to make her move.

Harleen lunged forward into a roundoff, followed with a back handspring, into another back handspring, right into a double twisting layout. Time seemed to slow down while the gymnast was in the air. She could imagine herself bathing in the day's light with her hair loose and dancing around her form. Half of this was true: the day was cloudy. Her shape was indeed lovely. Time resumed to normal as her feet momentarily brushed the floor before sending her into a combination of front handsprings and aerials. She felt herself approaching Dunley and decided to finish off with a twisting double layout. She had the necessary speed, height and control required to execute it, even without a floor apparatus. Perfection was her goal. Passion was her motivation.

As she pushed herself into a back handspring, she saw, right beneath her right hand, the cum of Dr. Odin Markus and feared for the worst. Her hand slipped on the viscous liquid and her finish was flawed. She landed hard on her chin, her teeth chomping off a small portion of the tip of her tongue. The air rushed out of her lungs with no intention of returning.

The girl could see her fat ass professor laughing just a few meters away. His pants were around his ankles, his dick in his hands, and his laugh emanating like feedback. She wanted to cry but could not. She went to sleep instead.

Someone helped her up. Harleen dreamt it was The Joker. Ah, The Joker. Isn't he nice?


	5. Chapter 5: Recovery

For over half a day or so, Harleen has been drifting between sleep and consciousness. She sometimes dreamt of herself waking up, only to wake up again, and then confusing herself to sleep. A nurse woke her up once to take a blood sample. That, Harleen remembers. All else is lost.

Someone nudged her shoulder. She ignored it. Again, a nudge. Harleen glanced over at the pest and saw Jacqueline sitting on the chair beside her. She was reading a decent sized textbook that read "Essential Astrophysics". Harleen smiled.

The small gesture made Jacqueline look up. "Oh hey, you're awake!" said the redhead, cheery.

"Only 'cause you poked me," laughed Harleen.

"Yeah. Sure."

A silence grew among them. Harleen cleared her throat. "S-so how long have I been here?"

"They checked you in here earlier today. That's okay, your coach is paying for the room." This was the least of Harleen's worries. She wanted to know what had happened, and so Jackie told her.

According to coach Dunley, Harleen had tried to perform a set of tumbles, even after leaving the floor. The lack of the spring boards prevented her from gaining the necessary push to propel her high enough into the air, which weakened the block in her elbows, causing her to unhinge, slip and collapse. He called an ambulance once he realized she wasn't breathing.

"They had to force an air tube down your trachea, but you started to breathe normally a few minutes later. So they removed it." At this, Harleen felt a tinge of acidity right where the piece of tubing might've went. It moved like a wave onto her tongue, where the tip would sting. She cringed. "Oh yeah, you also bit your tongue in the process so it might hurt for a week or so."

"If I'm pretty much fine, why am I still here?"

"Because I ordered them to," said a tall hunk of a man, leaning his forearm against the frame of the room's door. Jacqueline blushed slightly while Harleen looked at the man, annoyed. He smirked at this. "You need the rest."

"Screw the rest."

"Screw the rest of what?"

"You."

"That makes no sense."

"Screw you. You shouldn't have provoked me."

"Are we gonna have this discussion?"

Harleen snorted and turned her gaze away. He was right. Stupid Dunley. Her head did feel a little heavy. She closed her eyes momentarily.

A nudge.

"Hey, Harl, I'm gonna head out. You have a good night, all right?" whispered Jacqueline.

"What?" blurted Harleen in a sleepy faze.

"It's almost eight. End of visiting hours?"

"Oh, okay. Take care," said the blonde. She watched as her friend left, even guarding over her as she appeared outside the window. Shortly enough, the bus passed and picked Jacqueline up. It would bring her to the Wayne Terminals in about five minutes. The Gotham City General Hospital wasn't too far from the terminus building. Even Harleen could see part of the 'W' printed on the skyscraper.

Harleen stared for longer than necessary, which prompted her to imagine a small figure standing on a gargoyle which ornamented an adjacent building. Her parents would sometimes shame her for seeing such things. She then imagined the figure squatting, watching the city below. She chuckled and drifted off to sleep.

Somewhere down the hall, the television of another patient echoed mutely: "_IT'S DURING INCIDENTS LIKE THESE, WHERE THE POLICE WOULD REQUIRE A FORCE BEYOND ITS NORMAL PROVIDINGS. A FORCE NON OTHER THAN WHAT WE NOW KNOW OF AS... BATMAN._"


	6. Chapter 6: Victor Fries

"Welcome back, Miss Harleen."

"Glad to be back, doctor Sterano."

After a few months of therapy, Harleen was allowed to restart her internship at Arkham Asylum. Her therapist had, in fact, underlined the words "major improvement, no trace of trauma" on her report.

"Been studying well?" asked her supervisor.

"Too well, I suppose. I seem to have too much time on my hands."

This prompted a laugh from Sterano. "Then you'd better take notes on this case. We're going to watch another student interview Victor Fries. Have you heard of him?"

Harleen shook her head in response. However she did know who he was. He was all over the news just a few weeks prior. One would be a fool not to know his story.

"You should stop studying and pay attention to reality a little more. Read the news, have some fun." Sterano smiled.

Harleen returned the smile before entering the viewing room from where she would watch her peer question Mr. Fries.

In the other room, the interview had already begun. Fries was handcuffed to the table while a hefty dark-haired boy sat opposite him. The conversation bore Harleen to a point where she caught herself dozing off. Cryogenics and chemical treatments were not in her field of interest.

A good hour or so since its beginning, Fries began talking about Nora, his wife. He spoke about how she was still hidden in a warehouse in a cryogenic chamber and how he would break out of the Asylum to heal her. This intrigued Harleen. Even after the tragedy, the man was still concerned about his already deceased wife.

The week after Victor Fries got apprehended, the authorities had found a sleeping woman matching Fries's description of Nora in a building near Gotham's Chinatown. They opened the glass door, only to have a blast of glacial air rushing out. The inside of the room had what looked to be dry ice covering the walls, but it disappeared in a matter of minutes after the opening of the door. Nora's pulse died away when they rushed her to Gotham's General Hospital. Victor Fries had refused to accept his wife's fate and continues to believe he could save her.

News reporters on the streets interviewed pedestrians on the street on their opinion about the matter. Some called it "tragic" while others dubbed it "karma" for him stealing all those diamonds.

Harleen, however, saw this case as a golden opportunity to work her thesis. She listened on, hoping for her peer to ask the right questions. Instead, he branched his conversation into discussing Fries's denial, which annoyed Harleen.

After a few more hours of tedious talking, the student in the other room thanked Victor Fries and left. A few seconds later, he appeared in the same room as Sterano and Quinzel.

"Good work, Derek," said Sterano. "You reached all the goals for your assessment this month."

Derek's smile widened. He dropped his papers on the table to shake Sterano's hand.

"Would you care to join me?" asked Sterano. "I need to ask Dr. Fries a few more questions."

Derek nodded and they both rushed to prevent the guards from relocating Fries.

Harleen watched as they did, and glanced over at Derek's notes on the table. She saw a concept map on one of his sheets and thought that it might prove crucial to her work. She glanced around nonchalantly for any cameras, saw none, and pocketed the sheet of paper.

A few moments later, the duo re-entered the room, and they all headed for the exit of the Asylum.

"I hope you two learned a lot today."

"We did, Dr. Sterano," Harleen and Derek seemed to chime together.

"See you next week."


End file.
